clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
CeCe
CeCe is a character from Disney's television show, "Shake it Up!". She visited the island with her best friend, Rocky in the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. She is a really great dancer. If you meet her, you can get her autographed background. On July 18, 2012, a news site confirmed that Bella Thorne, the actress that plays CeCe on the show would control CeCe in-game. CeCe is part of a group of penguins who is helping to create the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam party, along with The Penguin Band, Cadence, and Rocky. It is mentioned by Cadence that CeCe is one of her good friends. She seems to be new to Club Penguin Island and from somewhere else, as she does not know what a puffle is according to her mascot scripts. She's an outgoing, spontaneous risk taker who is not afraid to try anything once and whose lifelong dream is to become a professional dancer with her BFF (Best Friend Forever) Rocky. This is proven in the TV series when she takes many risks to succeed, but fails. Anyhow, she keeps trying until she succeeds. Trivia *A sneak peek of her player card shows her wearing the unreleased item, the pair of Slate Untied Sneakers which might mean they will not be released and it will be a bait item. *CeCe suffers from dyslexia, a disability that doesn't allow her to learn as well as other penguins. *She is seen helping Cadence prepare her concert along with Rocky in The Club Penguin Times. *Her best friends are Rocky and Cadence. She seems to love anything musical and meeting new penguins. *She apparently is new to Club Penguin Island, as she has hardly any knowledge of it and doesn't know what a puffle is. If you look closely though, she has a United Kingdom flag on her shirt. This might indicate that she is from the UK. In the TV series, though, she is from America. *She does not have her own stamp. *She is also seen with her best friend, Rocky. *It is possible she will make another appearance. Quotes *CeCe is in my house *Let’s hang some time Cece *You all look AWESOME *You guys are rocking it OUT *You ready to party CECE? *Are you ready to dance YAEH *Time to show me your moves kk *Time for CeCe to do what CeCe does best in her live *It’s time to make some music loud *It’s time to make some noise ahhhhh *We’re gonna make a music video now *Let’s shake it up *Dance on stage *break a leg *Rocky get me a Puffle! *I love your puffles *Ok guys when I say shake it *you say up! Gallery Player card CeCe_Playercard_New.png|CeCe's Player Card In-Game CeCe-InGame.png|CeCe in-game. CeCe-Dancing.png|CeCe Dancing. UltimateJamCeCe2.png|Someone meeting CeCe Screenie14.png|Meeting CeCe Screen shot 2012-07-25 at 8.58.01 AM.png|Someone meeting CeCe Screenie20.png|On stage with Rocky. Signature CeCeSig.png|Her signature. On the buddy list CeCeOnline1.png|CeCe online. CeCeOnline2.png|CeCe in the friends list. CC OFF.png|Cece offline in buddy list AddCeCe.png|Trying to add her when she is not online Background Rocky-and-cece-background.jpg|Rocky and CeCe's background. Artwork Cadence_Rocky_CeCe.png|Rocky, CeCe, and Cadence together. Penguin737.png|CeCe jamming. Rocky_CeCe_Ultimate_Jam.png|Rocky and CeCe - Ultimate Jam 351.png|CeCe in Cub Penguin Times Issue #351. CeCe.png|CeCe in the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam promo. Cece2.png|CeCe in the home screen cece cutout background.png|Cece's cutout from the background Cece3.png|CeCe's Player Card cutout ROCKY CECE CADENCE 1000.PNG|Cece with Rocky and Cadence. See Also *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam *Rocky *Cadence Category:Characters Category:Music Jam Category:Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Category:2012 Category:2012 Category:2012 Category:2012 Category:2012 Category:2012 Category:2012